custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray-Nui
Ray-nui, The city of the Value. This island to the south of the Universe Matoran and it is one of the fountains of support of energy in the Universe. This one lived by a population of more or less 300 Matoran and originally it was governed by Agnerix. Around 3 years ago Niverix, the brother of Agnerix, turned into the second leader. History The Ray-nui city was founded and constructed by Agnerix about a hundred of thousands of years behind, approximately at the same time as Makuta's Brotherhood and the Order of Bush Nui were founded. Part of the city was constructed by the Matoran. Also it is known that somehow Toa Nidhiki took part in this construction. Since then, it has been a zone of good life removed from habitual problems. Already constructed it had begun to be populated and Agnerix knew that they would need Toa for the protection of the city in case of some event. Of here was born the first group of Toa that was shaped by Lesovikk, Nikila, Lexu, Karkor, Sono, Axter, Gavli and Sokar. That after a time did not return of a mission and Agnerix authenticates her death though Lesovikk was alive, but do not return. There was another group that I form almost 50.000 years later. This group had the name of the Toa Ray, shaped by Altron, Malackar, Taxon, Gorox and Baznet. A group that fought against many enemies and they did a treatment with the Makuta assigned to the region, Agerornex. The one that was saying they would help themselves mutually between if. When the Brotherhood of Makuta reveal his real intentions, Agnerix I leave to post the Toa and entrust him to create a mask that was purifying the souls. On having created it not only he obtained what wanted but was a mask that also was fulfilling desires. After successful credit I am called the mask Kermix and I dedicate to the creation of beings with big power that afterwards is named Varikilu. He does about 3 year Niverix abandon War-nui and it was established in Ray-nui. After one month Agerornex and Zactron and other Makuta they attacked Ray-nui and killed Agnerix and Niverix. The Toa Ray that to take Agnerix's mask and Niverix's body. During this leak the Makuta they murdered to one of the Toa: Baznet. That died through the fault of Vatam. The city was taken by the Brotherhood. The Toa did everything possible to convince the last alive Varikilu. This one was the Varikilu of light in order that it them was helping to revive to Agnerix and to Niverix. There was a series of battles between the Ex-leaders and the Brotherhood to recover Ray-nui. After that Chiwarox was allied to Agnerix and the others began the assault to the Brotherhood. During the assault there died the Toa Malackar and Gorox that were murdered by Sertak and Zactron. After this Sertak manages escape with Zactron and Gorast. I pass a month of tranquility, Agnerix and Niverix already catches taken Ray-nui. But to cost of two brave Toa and with good feelings towards others. But two Toa: Altron and Taxon passed to be Turaga. That made form another team of Toa. This time was shaped for: Chiwarox, Naku, Tangelek and Derix, whose leader was Chiwarox. The last thing that Agnerix wanted was fulfilled. Sertak returned. After a short battle between the Varikilu of light (Atnom) and Sertak, this one finally was go victoriously after the death of other one. So furious Agnerix I murder Sertak mercilessly. He was thinking that everything had ended but Gorast appeared to warn him that Ray-nui was going to be attacked by an army of The Brotherhood of Makuta. Without another option Ray-nui it was evacuated and Agnerix I achieve an explosion it is destroying the city, to the army and to if same. Category:Cities Category:Locations